pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Progg
This is the sole relative of the Smoky Progg in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, and up until its defeat as the boss on the 20th floor of the Black Hole, it serves as one of the main points in the storyline. The government loan shark company that fell under the control of the Puffstools spread and commanded by the Complex Parasite was ordered to seek out Dark Spores for the parasite's consumption to fuel its energy, and the greatest of all the Dark Spores was said to be the soul of the Omega Progg, living in the darkest regions of the Distant Planet. After the President's rescue from the G-Base situated nearby the Black Hole, Olimar and Louie discovered the cave themselves and entered it to defeat the Omega Progg and prevent the Ultimate Dark Spore from ever being put to use. In reality, the Ultimate Dark Spore referred to as the creature's "soul" was the actual creature itself, with the Omega Progg shell around it merely an apparition used for the spore's defense. Therefore, the Omega Progg didn't actually exist. It is documented in the Piklopedia nonetheless because it is defeated before the real end of the game. The thing that you fight looks like a Smoky Progg, only way bigger and with... five eyes??? Well, the Ultimate Dark Spore needs a lot of breathing room. (For future reference, what look like a Progg's eyes serve as windows for the core to gaze through.) The Battle Against the Omega Progg The arena is a very simple style: a classic circular chamber, only much larger to suit the size of the progg, which is just a little bit larger than Emperor Bulblax in the first Pikmin game. Of course, by this point you've discovered every type of Pikmin, so it has an elemental attack that corresponds to each. *The Progg bends down and focuses at an area, then opens up what looks like massive jaws and breathes an intense and large jet of fire at that spot. Make sure you're out of the way. This is also a good time to get to the side and throw Pikmin at it! *The Progg's head vibrates quickly and then it emits five lighting bolts which make contact with the ground. It then moves the bolts around randomly, hoping to fry Pikmin. Just stand clear of the bolts. *The Progg turns from Green to Blue and then suddenly splatters everywhere. You didn't defeat it, it's just trying to use a soapy water attack. Call your Pikmin after it uses this and then attack the core for massive damage, which will be vulnerable for a few seconds before it manages to reform its Progg defenses. *The Progg stops moving and jets out a rotating system of poison gas streams that spin around on the floor. It's basically like a slower, heavier-duty Comedy Bomb from Pikmin 2. *The Progg's mouth opens up and it sprays web fluid all over your Pikmin. This is hard to dodge, but if your Pikmin get stuck it'll be the Black Pikmin that scrape back the webbing in a hurry. *The Progg blows green bubbles which float around and explode in what could be described as an "acid bomb". You'll want to keep non-Green Pikmin away from this. *It can plow through Pikmin like a normal Smoky Progg, so make sure you're always on the move! Luckily, this big enemy is pretty slow. You'll want flower Pikmin for sure, though. *Lastly, the Progg can rear up and blast forth three waves- an homage to the final boss of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tabuu. They resemble his "Off Waves" and they instantly kill Pikmin that make contact with them unless they're idle. This can be difficult to understand if you don't know what they do ahead of time, so if you see it rear up, just dismiss your Pikmin temporarily and everybody will be fine. After you deplete all its health, the Progg's "eyes" will start to overload, the light spreading through the rest of the Progg, and the Ultimate Dark Spore will unintentionally finish itself off with its bright lights. After this threat is gone, there remains but one last step: to finish off the Complex Parasite itself, beneath the faraway island known as The Portal. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Category:Proggs